


Recompense

by tenrousei_kuroi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Greyback likes to pretend he's classy, Kidnapping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenrousei_kuroi/pseuds/tenrousei_kuroi
Summary: 1994. With the Dark Lord's plan for resurrection well underway, Fenrir Greyback is once again conscripted into his service. This time, though, he asks for his reward in advance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A commission request. (You can tell because Regulus Black isn't in it, which is almost painful for me to do). If you enjoy it, let me know. I love writing requests!
> 
> Anyway, this is very much non-con and Cedric is right on the cusp of being underage, as well. So please proceed with caution.

“An offer?” Greyback asked, all together not entirely surprised. “And what might this offer be?"

 

“A slice of the world,” the masked man said. “And freedom from the shadows.”

 

Greyback scoffed. With the back of his hand, he swept his cutlery aside. The spoon and knife survived, but the fork clattered to the floor. The masked man, who had introduced himself under a pseudonym but whom Greyback knew to be Augustus Rookwood flinched in annoyance. Greyback grabbed a cut of chicken from his plate and tore at it noisily with his teeth.

 

“So,” Greyback said sleekly. “You think I’m scared to show myself? That I’ve been banished to the darkness like some kind of defeated monster in some children’s tale?”

 

“No, of course not,” Rookwood insisted. Though he was still seated casually across the table from his werewolf companion, his arm twisted slightly, and Greyback knew he had seized the handle of his wand. Greyback’s nostrils flared. He could smell trace amounts of fear on the man. “But surely you’d prefer to move a bit more...ah, freely?”

 

Greyback shrugged. He reached for more ale and responded lightly, “I was promised a piece of the New World last time. And all I ended up with was a few new scars and a thousand galleon price on my head.”

 

Rookwood shifted uncomfortably.

 

“So tell me now, _Augustus,_ ” Greyback sneered. “Why should I offer my talents to your lot for a second time? If I do recall correctly, your master was bested by an infant. If that’s the kind of leadership I’m going in for, then I think I’ll take a pass.”

 

Rookwood sighed and pulled down his soft mask until it clung to his throat like a turtleneck and his face was fully visible. He had not been foolish enough to come to a pub, even one in the bowels of Knockturn Alley, wearing the one of the skull masks of Lord Voldemort’s regime.

 

“You of all people ought to know where I’m coming from,” Greyback continued. Rookwood had pulled his hood back in defeat as well, revealing his dingy brown hair. He leaned forward across the table, putting all his weight on one forearm. “That fiasco of a campaign last time cost you everything. You family, your job...your _freedom_ to use the term you seem so enamored with. Speaking of which, when were you released from Azkaban, anyway? I seem to recall that gutless Karkaroff getting you locked up for good.”

 

Rookwood pulled out his wand and slapped it onto the table while Greyback took another long, sloppy drink. Rookwood seemed desperate at this point and Greyback felt a pulse of pleasure at having the other man so wanton.

 

“Things are happening, Fenrir. Everything is already in motion. The second I heard of my impending release I knew. We’re coming _back,_ Wolfy, and the pieces are already in place.”

 

“The Dark Lord is dead,” Greyback reminded him.

 

“The Dark Lord will be risen again in a matter of days. And his allies on the outside have already begun to assemble. They’re rounding us up from wherever we’ve found ourselves. Believe me, Greyback, things are changing.”

 

“Oh, goody goody, I’m being included.”

 

Rookwood laughed. “You know there’s nowhere else you’d rather be, Greyback. All I’m offering you is a reward for doing what you already _love_ to do.”

 

Greyback pulled a thin strip of chicken free from its bone. “I won’t go bounding out onto the front lines for a leader who’s been hidden, dead or powerless for the last thirteen years. What do you take me for? Come back when you’re _master_ can once again walk beside you, holding your hand like he always did.”

 

Rookwood’s eyes were flitting about the dingy room. From inhaling deeply, Greyback could tell they were still the only two people in the back room of this pub, but Rookwood had to rely on his eyesight and it was clear the dark was making him wary. Greyback idly wondered what threat was set to befall Rookwood if he returned without Greyback’s alliance.

 

“Things will go our way this time, Greyback, you’ll see. And you’ll have recompense beyond your wildest desires.”

 

“Right. And your lot has always been right on the money with fulfilling my deepest desires,” Greyback said snidely.

 

“The Dark Lord knows you well, Greyback,” Rookwood said. “For he can See into all of us. He has always been privy to the guarded recesses of our minds, including yours. You’re at the top of his priority list this time, Greyback. You _will_ be rewarded handsomely, and often.”

 

Greyback finished his ale and played with the empty glass, waiting for Rookwood to offer his best card.

 

“You know you’ve missed us, Greyback,” Rookwood said. “Missed this, missed the fighting, missed the _hostages._ ”

 

Greyback smirked.

 

“Are you game to play with us again, old friend?” Rookwood asked and this time Greyback was less hostile.

 

“I supposed I could be talked into making a few people spill their secrets now and then.”

 

Rookwood closed his eyes briefly and smiled. “So I can count you among us?”

 

Greyback shrugged. “If your Dark Lord is truly alive as you say, then by all means, give him my address. I look forward to it. And I expect that I won’t be held back.”

 

“We’ll keep you more than satisfied, I assure you,” Rookwood said in a cajoling tone, but it was largely unnecessary. Greyback was bored, and he hadn’t any real reason to refuse the man’s offer, but he had truly enjoyed watching the Death Eater squirm.

 

“We’ll be in touch,” Rookwood said, standing.

 

“So soon?” Greyback asked. “I’d’ve thought a bit of a warm up might have been better strategy. But if you want to burst back onstage with a bang, well then...”

 

Rookwood picked up and pocketed his wand. “No,” he said. “We will be lying low for awhile. Like I said, everything is in motion. We’ll be attacking this time from the inside out. We’ll have taken half the Ministry by the time anyone even notices.”

 

“So what need have you for me at this early stage in the game?”

 

“Nothing,” Rookwood admitted. “We’ll need you waiting in the wings until things escalate. But don’t worry, we’ll keep you busy.” Rookwood seemed to know Greyback didn’t take well to being asked to sit quietly. Inactivity was not a position he occupied frequently.

 

“So I’ll be busy with doing nothing?” Greyback asked incredulously.

 

“No, busy with your first reward. Think of it as a prepayment.”

 

Greyback raised an eyebrow.

 

“Do you have an age preference, Wolfy?”

* * *

 

Rookwood was quick to set things in motion. With the Death Eater’s help, Greyback resumed his position within the organization quickly. He had frequented the Lestranges’ manor during the first war, and now he found himself residing there permanently. The three Lestranges remained in prison for the moment, but whoever had sprung Rookwood from incarceration was pulling some strings for Bellatrix and the two Lestrange brothers, as well. Rabastan was already set to be released on a technicality within the month. But until he was free, Greyback had the large house to himself, which he found he rather liked.

 

Though his life had necessitated many a dark alley, Greyback had always held a preference for the finer things. He’d spent more time sleeping within the gnarled roots of forest trees than an actual bed, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy the more decadent options life had to offer. Having an ensemble of house elves ready to iron his clothes and cook his meals was something else he enjoyed about the Lestranges’ manor. The elves were all terrified of him, and obeyed him unquestioningly, master or not. Greyback wondered how angry Rodolphus would be if he ate one of the unsightly little creatures.

 

A week before Rabastan was due to come home, Greyback was getting antsy. Shacking up in the manor was nice, but he was already getting bored. Rookwood had promised the Dark Lord was primed to rise soon, but Greyback had been receiving the newspaper, and he had seen nothing indicating the slightest departure from the ordinary. If things didn’t pick up soon, he thought he would go back to the Underworld, at least for a few days. There were only so many ways to kill time in this big, empty house.

 

But Greyback didn’t have to wait much longer. The next night, just as the werewolf was considering transforming for a run in the open fields behind the manor, the fireplace in the east drawing room sprang to life. Greyback knew it was Rookood. He could smell the man from two rooms away; but there was someone else with him. Someone smaller and...cleaner.

 

Greyback sauntered into the sitting room. He was dressed rather dapperly given his propensity for torn and ragged scraps made tattered by multiple transformations. The look on Rookwood’s face when Greyback approached suggested he had never seen the man in a dress shirt before.

 

“What do you think?” Greyback asked, raising his arms. “It turns out the eldest Lestrange and I have the same size in clothes, if not exactly the same tastes.”

 

Rookwood nodded. “Well I’m glad to see the Lestranges’ shower is still in working order after all the years they’ve been gone. Anyway,” he continued before Greyback could respond to the jab at his normal appearance. “I’ve come bearing gifts and wonderful news.”

 

And indeed Rookwood was pulling with him a tall teenager who, judging by his glassy eyes and swaying posture, was barely conscious at best. Rookwood pushed him to the side and the boy fell to the floor, crumpled against the sofa.

 

Greyback took in a deep breath and eyed the boy hungrily. “What news?” he asked without looking away from the crumpled form on the floor.

 

“The Dark Lord has returned. This very night he rose again like a phoenix returned from the ashes. It is starting, Greyback.”

 

Greyback nodded. Whether the Dark Lord rose or not was of little importance to him, he just wanted the excuse to _run_ again.

 

“And this,” Rookwood continued, pointing to the dazed teenager at his feet. “Is your promised present. The first of many.” When Greyback began to pant slightly, Rookwood smiled. “Rabastan will be home next week, and then soon after, the rest of us. We will rebuild our ranks, and then we will get to work. The Dark Lord will have great need of you, Fenrir. But for now, just relax.”

 

“This is mine?” Greyback asked smoothly.

 

“All yours,” Rookwood confirmed. “He’s nothing we need. Just some poor sap in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were going to kill him, but the Dark Lord remembered his promise to you. And so I have brought him here.”

 

“You don’t need him back?” Greyback asked.

 

“We need nothing from him,” Rookwood said. “He’s yours until you tire of him. Just don’t leave any loose ends. He didn’t see much, but what he did witness was too much. No one yet knows of the Dark Lord’s rise back to life. For the next little while there will be nothing but uncorroborated conspiracy theories. So it would be troublesome if _this_ ran off spouting confirmations of those rumors.”

 

Greyback nodded, a fierce grin on his face.

 

“I’ve destroyed his wand, and he won’t know where he is. So enjoy yourself. And remember that our campaign is lying low for awhile, so if you tear him to shreds, it may be some time before we can bring you another.”

 

“That’s fine,” Greyback said calmly. “I can be gentle. Who is he?”

 

Rookwood’s lips twitched. “No idea, but he was a student at Dumbledore’s school. Given the circumstances of how we got him, he’s at least seventeen.”

 

Greyback gave a slight shrug, and Rookwood smirked.

 

“Sorry, our choices were a bit limited. But don’t worry. Be patient and soon the whole bloody school will be ours and you can take your pick. Until then, I’ll be in touch,” he said, just as he always did before leaving. “Have fun with your snack.”

 

“Oh, I will. Send my regards to your master, and tell him he has successfully piqued my interest.”

 

When Rookwood had left, Greyback went in to examine his prize. The boy looked definitely worse for wear. He was a bit bruised and scratched up, but certainly not hard to look at. He had light hair and light eyes. He was a little older and a bit sturdier than Greyback would have gone for had he been fashioning his plaything out of whole cloth, but a little variety was nice now and then. And besides, with the selection of victims Greyback had had easy access to lately (scrawny runaways and petty criminals mostly) this boy was quite a catch. He looked like he came from money and smelled like he came from...love. Greyback unbuttoned his silk sleeves as the boy looked up at him with unfocused eyes. This would be plenty of fun, indeed.

* * *

 

As bored as he had been the last few weeks, Greyback wasn’t keen to do much more waiting before starting in on his new toy. After all, Rabastan Lestrange would come traipsing home in just a few days and who knew how much of a damper that would put on things. Greyback didn’t remember Rabastan as well as he did Rodolphus, who had always done much of the talking whenever the two had been present, but Rabastan had always seemed like a prude and whiny thing. Greyback was not looking forward to his arrival.

 

So he decided to take advantage of his last few days of relative privacy, where he could play with his new present wherever he liked with no worry of someone disturbing him.

 

“Look at you, so dirty,” Greyback said softly, kneeling down next to the teenager. “You look like you’ve been through something dreadful.” He reached out a hand and swished the boy’s hair back and forth, shaking free copious ash from the fireplace. “Wake up, my lovely catch. I want to know what I should call you…Ennervate.”

 

The boy’s eyelids blinked furiously and he seemed to come back to himself slightly. His body was no longer limp against the sofa, but instead went rigid. As he started to gather more of his surroundings, the teenager began to panic. When his eyes zeroed in on Greyback only inches away, the boy tried to stand. His legs were unwilling to support his weight and he crashed back down, thrashing frantically and trying to push himself up.

 

“Oh, no no no, where are you going?” Greyback teased. This boy wasn’t scrawny by any means, but Greyback still dwarfed him. He easily overpowered his struggling prey and pinned the teen to the soft carpet. He could feel the terrified pulse leaping through the mess of veins and flesh beneath him. He could smell the sweat and the fear. He could hear the heart beating rapidly, pushing blood up to the boy’s vulnerable neck. Greyback felt like he did during the hunt: powerful and hungry. He could end this quivering creature’s life with a single bite to that vulnerable throat.

 

But of course he wouldn’t. Greyback didn’t want to eat this boy. No, this catch was far more than some wild rabbit. This one he wanted to keep for awhile.

 

“Tell me your name,” Greyback whispered, leaning hard on the boy to keep him immobilized. The kid was weakened past the point of struggling. He seemed to be thinking frantically, trying to assess his surroundings and formulate an escape plan, no doubt. Greyback could have laughed. There was no hope of success for his little pet here, but the fact that he was trying so hard amused Greyback.

 

“Tell me you name or I will make one for you.”

 

The boy shook his head, baring his teeth. Greyback could have rolled his eyes. A quick, silent snarl of his own revealed sharp canines, far longer than a human’s should have been. Greyback felt the boy beneath him tense up and he knew a scream was forthcoming.

 

“Yes, scream for me, my lovely. Scream at the big, bad wolf.”

 

The teenager screamed until his voice went hoarse, which didn’t take long. He wriggled with the desperation of a trapped rodent clasped in the talons of a predator, but it was to no avail. Greyback had an almost effortless hold on him.

 

“I believe I asked for you name, my sweet.” Greyback felt the boy beneath him tense even further at the endearment. He smiled. “My pretty. Little. Thing.” The boy was now mortified.

 

“Shut up,” he cried desperately.

 

“That’s not very polite. Especially for it being the first thing you’ve said to me. I’d try again if I were you, or you just might land yourself in some serious trouble, and we don’t want that, little one.”

 

The boy looked like he might gag.

 

“My sweet little toy.”

“Stop it!”

 

“Favorite little pet of mine.”

 

“Stop!”

 

Greyback leaned his weight off his victim for a moment, and the boy scrambled around immediately, managing to stagger to his knees before Greyback lazily took ahold of his neck. The boy punched and clawed and kicked but none of it deterred the werewolf. Greyback squeezed tightly for just a moment and the boy took the warning. He stilled.

 

“Good, my pet.” Greyback loosened his hand, then let go entirely.

 

“Cedric,” the boy said quickly. He looked too petrified to try escaping again. “Please don’t—anymore...I’m Cedric.”

 

“Cedric?” Greyback asked. “Well that suits you. I’m pleased to meet you, Cedric. My name is Fenrir Greyback, though you shan’t be calling me that. You should call me ‘sir’...or ‘master’. Yes, I think I like master the best.”

 

Cedric shook his head. There was a look of pure terror on his face.

 

“Oh, I take it you’ve heard of me?” Greyback asked softly. He smiled again, showing off his teeth. He concentrated hard for a second, allowing his canines to stretch out even further, inching closer to the daggers he possessed as a wolf. Cedric screamed again and this time managed to heave himself to his feet and stagger a few steps away.

 

Greyback let his teeth shrink back down. He loved how intimidating they were, but they gave him a lisp which he preferred not to struggle around. He let Cedric stumble to the drawing room door and most of the way down the hall before he effortlessly caught up to him, pulling him back down to the floor.

 

“Hmm, hardwood out here. You would have been better off staying in the drawing room, where there was so much nice, soft carpet for you to lay on. You’re going to get sore from playing with me out here.”

 

Cedric swore. “D—don’t touch me,” he gasped. “Don’t...don’t get those things near me.”

 

“Oh, you must be referring to my mouth,” Greyback said, idly tapping one of his canines. “Sorry, Cedric mine, but I can’t make that promise.”

 

Cedric thrashed in his grip, just as desperate and futile as ever. “Just kill me,” he insisted. “Don’t...I won’t be...”

 

“Be what? Like me?” Greyback asked innocently. “Oh, no no, you misunderstand. I have no desire to change you. My saliva won’t infect you...and neither will anything else that finds its way into you. I’d need to be far further transformed for any of that nonsense to be happening. I mean...a few fangs here—” Greyback let his fangs grow out a bit again, just shy of the length where they impeded his speech. “A bit of a wolfish eye there—” he let his eyes blaze over a deep yellow, the pupils shrinking to slits and the crease around his eye socket curving. “None of that’s enough to drag you along for the ride, I’m afraid. No, my little toy, if I wanted to infect you, you’d know it.”

 

Cedric was panting in terror. He blinked several times.

 

“Who told you about me?” Greyback asked. “Was it you parents?” He pushed Cedric flat onto his back, the soft thud echoing in the roomy hallway. “Did they tell you scary stories at night about how I was lurking just outside your back door, waiting for little children whose parents misbehaved?”

 

“They said you were a monster,” Cedric said, glaring. “An absolute _dog._  And they were right. You were involved with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the first time around and now you’re back with him again. I saw him in the graveyard, you know. I saw all of them. Those masked maniacs and that madman crawling out of the cauldron. Harry being tied up...”

 

Greyback neither knew nor cared much for what Cedric was saying. He would get all the details of the Dark Lord’s revival from the man himself at a later date. What he wanted now was to test out his new plaything.

 

“Well that was a lot of talking from you,” Greyback said. “I think I liked you better when you were a touch more reticent.”

 

Cedric’s anger gave way to just a tiny bit of exasperation.

 

“Oh come now,” Greyback murmured. “Monster, maybe. Killer, yes. But I graduated from school just like the rest of my class. Don’t seem so surprised that I know how to string two words together...or—” Greyback let his fangs shoot out to almost their full length once again before retracting them. Cedric shook. “Would you rather I merely growl at you, instead?”

 

Cedric didn’t respond. Greyback let out a bark of laughter and then continued, “No more talking from you for awhile, I’m afraid. Unfortunately for you, I’m rather fond of the sound of muffled crying.”

 

“Are you going to kill me?” Cedric asked. Greyback appreciated the kid getting right to the point. He had honestly expected more questions pertaining to their current location or Lord Voldemort’s overall plan. Not that they boy was likely to get answers on any of those fronts.

 

“No,” said Greyback simply.

 

“And you’re not going to bite me?” Cedric asked, incredulous.

 

“Oh, I’m certain there will be biting, but none of it is going to turn you into a werewolf,” Greyback admitted.

 

Cedric seemed to be thinking hard.

 

“Oh, you’re a smart boy. You already know what comes next. Don’t play dumb with me.”

 

Cedric looked close to hyperventilating. “Let me go,” he insisted. “Right now. Get off of me. Let me up! _Let me up!_ ”

 

“Right, about that yelling,” Greyback continued as though he had not heard Cedric’s requests. “That’s not going to do it for me. So if you’ll kindly hold still...”

 

Greyback shifted his weight, pinning Cedric down with mostly his legs. This gave him the freedom to retrieve his wand from the pocket of Rodolphus’s dress pants. With a twirl, he summoned some thick cords, which fell neatly to the floor, as well as two long strips of cloth.

 

He could have bound Cedric magically right then and there, but Greyback found that he preferred to do these things by hand...slowly. He started with the gag, forcing the smaller cloth into the boy’s mouth and tying the longer piece over it. Cedric fought him every step of the way, but he was no match for the older man.

 

Next, Greyback started on Cedric’s clothes. Piece by piece he stripped him of everything until he was naked on the hard hallway floor, his clothes splayed out in tatters around him. At this point, Cedric seemed almost too embarrassed to resist, as if sudden movements would call too much attention to his body. Instead, he only attempted weakly to roll onto his side, but Greyback held him flush on his back. Frustrated tears were already streaming from Cedric’s eyes. A low, keening cry managed to seep through the gag but little else.

 

“That’s better,” Greyback said sweetly. “Now if only you’d stop wriggling about like some sort of flobberworm. Oh, look what I’ve found here.”

 

He picked up the cords. Cedric tried to hold his hands far apart, but Greyback still caught them both. He bound Cedric’s wrists together above his head. Already in his mind, Greyback was thinking of how well this would work next to a piece of furniture. The bonds could be connected to a headboard or a table leg…

 

There would be time later. For now, Greyback tightened the cords until he saw them cutting a deep red into Cedric’s wrists.

 

“Try anything clever, and I’ll tighten them until they amputate your hands,” Greyback threatened levelly. Cedric kept his arms above his head, wide-eyed.

 

“Good,” Greyback continued. “Now where was I? Oh, right...”

 

Greyback didn’t tie Cedric’s legs, because he needed them moveable. But again his mind thought of a bed or the table, where he could easily restrain each leg separately. Greyback shook his head. _Later,_ he thought. He just wanted a little warm up right now, anyway. There would be more to come.

 

“You should just lay back and enjoy yourself,” Greyback insisted. “I won’t hurt you. Not tonight.” He gave Cedric a toothy grin. Cedric recoiled.

 

Greyback ran a hand roughly across Cedric’s chest and down his abdomen, enjoying the jerks and twitches he elicited.

 

“Sh,” Greyback whispered. “Lie still.” He crouched over Cedric’s body and leaned down to lick a long trail up his stomach.

 

Cedric flinched massively. He took advantage of the few spare inches of room Greyback’s movement had afforded him and rolled onto his stomach. He moved like he might try to crawl forward but suddenly stopped as though frozen. Greyback had in a flash snaked an arm around Cedric’s middle and pressed his large, wolfish teeth firmly into the skin on Cedric’s shoulder. Cedric whined through his gag and Greyback knew what he was thinking; despite Greyback’s earlier assurances, Cedric was still clearly terrified he was about to be turned. Grebyack chuckled to himself and decided to play along. He bit down hard and pulled, scraping open Cedric’s shoulder and the base of his neck. Cedric let out a muffled howl.

 

“Did you have a question you were trying to ask?” Greyback asked a moment later, licking sweet blood from his lips and languidly stroking Cedric’s back. “What was that?” he asked. “I can’t hear you, you’ll need to speak clearer. What is it you’re so worried about?”

 

Cedric collapsed spinelessly onto the floor, closing his eyes and Greyback laughed. He wondered how long he would keep this going, holding the boy in a gloriously hideous limbo where part of him worried he might have been infected. Surely he could keep him going at least a month before the truth became evident.

 

Would he still have Cedric in a month? Greyback wasn’t sure. He knew himself, and he knew his temper. He’d lost many a fun toy in the past thanks to his lack of self control. But this one...Greyback smiled and kissed a wet trail down to the small of Cedric’s back. This one might be enough to keep him calm for awhile yet.

 

“What’s wrong, love?” Greyback asked, his voice dripping with falseness. Cedric sounded like he was trying to mutter very fast, but no words were discernible. “Oh,” Greyback said, leaning his full weight onto Cedric’s back and pushing all the air from his lungs, silencing him. “You must be sad that I stopped kissing you. How rude of me.”

 

Cedric shook his head frantically.

 

“Oh that’s sweet of you to say, but it really was quite rude; I admit to that,” Greyback said with a smile. “Here, let me make it up to you.” He resumed working over Cedric’s back and hips with wet kiss and the occasional scrape of his edged teeth. Cedric seemed too scared to move for fear of being bitten again.

 

“Lower?” Greyback asked. Cedric keened.

 

“You must tell me what you want, love,” Greyback insisted. “Or I’ll be stuck forever guessing.” He slid his tongue further down Cedric’s spine. Lower and lower until Cedric screamed and overcame his fear of Greyback’s fangs enough to try moving again. He was babbling incoherently against his gag.

 

“Where are you going, my little snack?” Greyback asked, feigning puzzlement. He tugged Cedric’s leg roughly, sliding the teenager back to him. He pulled Cedric into his lap grinding his hips to make sure Cedric felt the man’s erection press against him. “Oh, I’ve given myself away. I wasn’t supposed to say that, was I? But I can’t help it, you look good enough to eat. Here, let me have just one more taste.” He pulled Cedric’s wrists to his mouth.

 

Greyback laughed at Cedric’s continued pathetic attempts to beg for mercy—for he knew full well that was what the kid was doing. “Don’t be hasty,” Greyback said placatingly while at the same time enjoying the massive rush of pleasure pooling in his own groin. “There will be plenty of time for _those_ kinds of antics later. You’ll have to be patient. For now just let me spoil you.”

 

Greyback licked the trail of blood oozing down Cedric’s forearm and reached one rough hand down to the boy’s waist. He trailed his claws, lightly but firmly, around Cedric’s hipbone and then across his lower abdomen, just barely grazing the base of his cock. Cedric squealed and thrashed, actually trying to push and hit at Greyback with his bound hands.

 

“Oh, dear,” Greyback caught Cedric’s wrists. The boy rolled off his lap and got to his knees, but Greyback’s hold on his hands kept him from going anywhere. Cedric tugged uselessly. “Have those cords come loose already? Here, let me fix that.” Greyback tightened the binding around Cedric’s hands another notch and Cedric crumpled back into his lap, shaking. He was babbling again, this time clearly wanting a reprieve from the tightened cords.

 

“That’s it, lay down for me,” Greyback ordered, and soon Cedric was on his stomach again, Greyback hungrily licking every inch of his body. The werewolf paid special attention to Cedric’s ass and the inside of his thighs, which turned out to be almost painfully ticklish. Greyback laughed and kneaded his long nails into the tender flesh on the back of Cedric’s thighs. Whenever he nicked the skin, he licked at the wound slowly, enjoying Cedric’s ragged panting. Even if he wasn’t infecting Cedric with lycanthropy, he was still contaminating him. Marking him.

 

And Cedric was certainly marked up by the time Greyback finally tired of their games in the hallway. Body pulsating with a need to release himself, Greyback finally could take it no longer. He spread Cedric out on his back again, hands high over his head, and opened the front of his own pants. Cedric’s eyes bulged at the sight, terrified of the direction things seemed to be heading. But Greyback was in no mood to make himself wait any longer. He rutted down crudely against Cedric’s stomach, coming in two short bursts against his battered skin.

 

Cedric’s ragged breathing actually calmed a little. Greyback knew he’d been fearing something worse. Spent and satisfied, Greyback basked a bit in the glow of his prize. He righted himself and once again pulled out his wand, using it to clear away the scraps of Cedric’s clothing and at last vanish the bindings on his wrists. Cedric didn’t move his arms right away. He seemed to have lost feeling in his hands. Greyback stood up and hauled Cedric’s bruised body with him.

 

“Don’t cry, don’t cry,” Greyback said lightly. He licked at Cedric’s neck, mindful of the wound he had left there. “So soft,” he murmured.

 

Cedric didn’t have the energy to walk so Greyback mostly dragged him into his bedroom. He set the boy against the headboard. At first, Greyback considered removing the gag. He went so far as to play with the cloth, slipping one finger beneath the knot, whispering taunting murmurs into Cedric’s ear.

 

Cedric had a look of desperation on his face. He seemed ready to cry when Greyback withdrew his hand, leaving the gag in place.

 

“Easy there,” Greyback said, calmly wiping a hand over Cedric’s chin, brushing away tears, saliva and a small amount of blood. He pulled out his wand again and pointed it at his pet and Cedric, clearly thinking he was about to be killed now that Greyback was sated, began to thrash in an attempt to sit up. When Greyback brought his wand down in a leisurely stroke, Cedric was pulled against the headboard, a thin cord manifesting itself around his wrists and securing them snugly to the ancient wood.

 

“I think I’ll keep you right there,” Greyback said quietly. Tired, he gave a theatrical yawn and stripped out of Rodolphus’s expensive outfit. “This way you’ll be right handy if I have need of you.”

 

Greyback’s toy fell into a fitful sleep, though he fought it every step of the way, only giving in to his obvious exhaustion shortly before dawn. He slept through the entire next day, and Greyback let him. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he could have woken Cedric without another spell. The boy seemed to be completely depleted.

 

“Wake up, my little lovely. You’ve been avoiding me for quite awhile,” Greyback crooned that next evening. He had returned from the dining hall, where the elves had prepared him a deliciously undercooked duck. He was still in his dinner clothes. Cedric shifted about but didn’t immediately wake.

 

“Come on, up and at ‘em.” Greyback stretched out over Cedric, whispering softly against his neck. “I fancy some real fun today, and I want you to be awake for me. I want you to remember me.”

 

Frustrated at the lack of response, Greyback shook Cedric by the shoulders, but it was no use. The boy twitched but his eyes didn’t open. Greyback frowned. “You’d best not be faking this, _my love_ ,” he threatened. “I’d hate to see what was left of you if you angered me like that...but I suppose for now I can just make you wake up again, can’t I? Sleep can’t hide you from magic.”

 

Greyback stood up and untied Cedric from the bed. The boy’s twisted arms fell limply to his side. “I think I’m in need of some more cords,” Greyback observed, playing with the loose bonds he’d just freed Cedric’s arms from. Calmly, Greyback meandered into the adjacent study, where he had left his wand. He returned to the bedroom, wand twirling in his fingers and a deliciously tight bondage spell on his lips, but froze in the entryway, eyes narrowing in anger.

 

Cedric was gone. The tousled sheets were bare, and Rodolphus’s long coat had been snatched from the desk chair. Greyback took several deep breaths, willing his fangs to recede and his nails to return to normal.

 

“All right, then,” Greyback murmured. “I am nothing if not accommodating. If it’s a hunt you want, then it’s a hunt you’ll get.” He took a deep breath and followed Cedric’s scent down the hall, not really needing to. The kid would be making a straight line for the front door, of course. Where else was he going to run? Greyback wasn’t worried about him getting too far. The Lestranges’ estate was huge. Even if Cedric managed to get outside (and that was assuming he could even find the entrance in this twisting labyrinth of a house) he would have acres of grounds to cover before the nearest road. And Greyback could smell his fear from a mile away.

 

Greyback sauntered down the halls, occasionally knocking doors open as he passed. Not because he thought Cedric was hiding behind any of them, but because he was familiar with this game, and he knew how to be intimidating when he wanted to.

 

“Let. Me. See.” Greyback’s voice boomed throughout the manor. “You ran down this hall and...” he paused to breath deeply. “Oh dear, you fell down. Landed hard on the floor here. Did you hurt yourself terribly?”

 

Greyback followed Cedric’s trail through the dining room and past the kitchen. As the scent got stronger, Greyback knew he was zeroing in on his prey.

 

“Don’t quite have the speed to outrun me, do you?” Greyback called smugly. He continued at a leisurely pace, approaching the upstairs drawing room. “You really shouldn’t be trying to dash around like this, not while you’re surely still so sore from all the fun we’ve been having.”

 

In the drawing room, Cedric was next to the fireplace, furiously knocking bric-a-brac aside. He didn’t seem to notice Greyback step into the room until the taller man let out a low whistle. Cedric jumped, dropping the small vase he’d been holding. It clattered to the carpet, cracking dully.

 

“Oh dear, you must be searching for the floo powder. How clever of you; I was certain you would have made for the door. But I’m afraid you won’t find any powder in here. I’ve moved it, you see, because even _dogs_ aren’t that stupid.”

 

Cedric looked for a second like he might throw himself at Greyback, but thought better of it when the werewolf drew his wand.

 

“You weren’t planning on fighting me, were you?” Greyback laughed. “In you’re condition? Look at you, you’re hardly standing.”

 

He wasn’t lying. Cedric looked dead on his feet. Rodolphus’s large coat hung loosely on Cedric’s shoulders, giving in a rather diminutive look.

 

“Actually, let me relieve you of that dreadful, heavy thing,” Greyback said smoothly. With a wave of his wand, he pulled Rodolphus’s coat from Cedric’s trembling body, catching it gracefully on his arm. “And _there._ That ought to handle you.” Greyback gave one more flourish with his wand, muttering a well-known spell quietly. Cords once again drew Cedric’s reddened wrists together, and the shock of it sent the boy careening to the ground. Instantly Greyback was upon him. Cedric swiveled around and flailed, but Greyback was still able to tug him about effortlessly, like he was hoisting a large rag doll and not a human being.

 

Cedric noticed he was being hauled back to the bedroom and immediately started bargaining for all he was worth.

 

Greyback rolled his eyes. “Really? Must I gag you before we even get back to the room? You’re lucky I’m in such a forgiving mood today, after that stunt you pulled. Most days I would have torn you to shreds. But I haven’t really gotten my fill of you yet, and it would be such a shame to lose my temper now and miss out.”

 

“No, listen—don’t...let me go, just let me go!”

 

Greyback tossed Cedric unceremoniously onto the bed and raised an eyebrow. “Let you go?” he asked, smirking. “Just undo the wards, let the shutters fly open and toss you out a ground floor window? So you can ruin all my friends’ lovely plans? Really? Do you honestly think that option’s even on the table?”

 

Cedric was shaking his head vigorously, tugging at his bonds and shuffling about the bed, trying to find the corner of it furthers from Greyback. “I—I wouldn’t say anything,” he insisted.

 

“Sure you won’t,” Greyback said, summoning several more long stretches of cord. Cedric’s eyes bulged as the werewolf approached him again. “Just like I’m not going to tie you up before I leave.”

 

“L—leave?” Cedric stuttered. “Where?”

 

“Oh, does it really interest you?” Greyback asked. “Or were you just hoping I’d divulge some useful information?” Greyback retied Cedric to the headboard, and then took several long minutes to reapply the same gag he’d used previously. “No,” he continued while he tightened the fabric. “I’ve no intention of boring you with any of the more detailed aspects of my social life. Suffice it to say, I’m going out for a few hours and...” a deep grin spread across Greyback’s face. “You’ll be ready and waiting for me here when I get back.”

* * *

 

Greyback’s nighttime wanderings found him in and around some of the seedier establishments on the fringe of the Underworld. He’d traded in Rodolphus’s tailor-made suit for something more appropriate and ratty. He wasn’t looking to get mugged, after all. What Greyback really needed was to breath for awhile, and breath properly, at that. The Lestrange manor was nice, but he needed a break now and then. Even with his tantalizing new pet, he was going a bit stir crazy. What he truly needed was a good run. He needed to hunt something he had no reason to be careful with.

 

He passed the next few hours by popping in and out of different pubs, sampling all the alcohol he felt like buying, plus a lot he’d felt like simply taking from less violent patrons.

 

“Greyback? We’ve not seen you in awhile!”

 

Greyback turned to see two men sitting at the table adjacent to him. One he recognized as one of the Dark Lord’s ministry men while the other he had never seen before.

 

“Macnair,” Greyback said thoughtfully. “I’d never put you down for one who’d frequent the Underworld. Don’t you have a respectable 9 to 5?”

 

Macnair scratched idly at a thin scar that split his cheek. He motioned for Greyback to sit down and the latter obliged. “Well amazingly one doesn’t actually have to be a werewolf to get past the gate. I’ve been sent on assignment, of course,” Macnair said shortly, and Greyback understood he was referring to the Dark Lord.

 

“You don’t seem pleased with your task,” Greyback said tauntingly. Macnair scowled.

 

“Well really this kind of thing would be better suited to you, but the Dark Lord is reluctant to call you up yet, seems to think you’re too much of a wild card to send out this early.”

 

Greyback nodded in agreement. “He’s probably right,” he admitted. “Even the most myopic of ministry officials will still notice when the werewolves are on the move.”

 

“What are you doing out, anyway?” the second man asked, and Greyback immediately bristled. This second man was stringy and pale, with greasy blonde hair and a snide face that rubbed Greyback the wrong way. The man was clearly relying on Macnair to protect him from Greyback, and had been emboldened to rudeness by that security.

 

“What do you mean by that?”

 

“Thought you’d be busy at home with your new little friend.”

 

“Ah,” Greyback said, swiping Macnair’s drink and taking a long swig. Macnair’s lips curled in distaste. “Well I needed to get out n’ stretch muh legs.”

 

“And your drinking muscles,” the man commented wryly.

 

“I’m not the one on assignment. I can get hammer’d if I _feel_ like it. ‘Asides, I’ve got no secrets to spill.”

 

“Right,” Macnair said quickly. “Listen, though, Greyback, keep Diggory under tight lock, okay?”

 

“Diggory?” Greyback asked, racking his alcohol-fogged brain.

 

“The kid,” Macnair’s associate hissed.

 

“Oh, right, Cedric, right.”

 

Macnair continued. “It’s risky keeping him alive, and if he gets away, it could derail everything. This is a big risk the Dark Lord is taking for you.”

 

Greyback frowned petulantly. Macnair had worked probably the closest with him during the last war, and consequently knew him better than any of the Dark Lord’s other followers. Macnair seemed more than well aware that Greyback was likely playing it fast and loose with security surrounding his hostage.

 

“Don’t get yourself all worked up, he’s not going anywhere.”

 

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t _eaten_ him by now.”

 

Greyback stood up abruptly. Macnair hastened to calm him. “Enough, Jugson. Fenrir, please, sit down.”

 

“Please inform your colleague that he would be devoured where he stood if I didn’t have too fine of taste to go near him.”

 

“Oh, you’re a delight.”

 

“Jugson!” Macnair hissed. “Please, we don’t need any unwanted attention.”

 

The man called Jugson shrugged and looked away. Fenrir reluctantly sat down.

 

“As I was saying,” Macnair continued once silence had reclaimed the table. “Diggory’s disappearance was suspicious enough. If he comes back spouting off about...what’s befallen him since that night. Well it would bring us into the spotlight, and that’s something the Dark Lord is very much trying to avoid.”

 

“Would the ramblings of one scattershot teenager really be enough to land you all back in Azkaban?”

 

“ _Us,_ Wolfy. If we go down, you’re coming with us.”

 

“ _Jugson._ ”

 

“Oh leave him, Macnair, it’s his own funeral he’s arranging.”

 

Greyback tossed Macnair’s empty goblet back to him. Macnair set it aside, touching it as little as possible. “As I was saying, Diggory can’t be allowed to escape. The Potter boy managed to get away from us. As of now, most of the world thinks he’s barking, but if Diggory gets out, he’d be able to corroborate Potter’s story. And we can’t have that. When you’re done with him, he needs to be dead.”

 

“Right.”

 

“You’re fidgeting,” Macnair observed. “Greyback, are my cautionary words boring you?”

 

“Frankly, yes.” Greyback stood up again, stretching until his shoulders popped. “Now if you’ll—if you’ll excuse me, I need to go...elsewhere.”

 

“Want another drink, Wolfy?” Jugson asked. Greyback ignored him and walked outside as steadily as he could manage.

 

“Easy there, mate!” Greyback felt himself stumble up against a stranger in the dark, rain-slicked streets. Greyback stared. In the dark, he couldn’t see the man clearly, but he could smell him. Feel him. He could hear the blood and adrenaline rushing up and down the man’s body, could almost sense the pulsing rush of blood flowing through the veins in his neck. The man was warm despite the rain and Greyback felt himself lean in.

 

“...fuck off,” the man said, pushing Greyback from him and moving away, but Greyback caught him by the throat. There was no one else down this dingy corner of street. Greyback threw the man up against the brick wall with ease. He felt his fangs fill out and his cock grow hard.

 

“Get off of me!” The man was struggling frantically for his wand, but Greyback’s weight was too much. Greyback slid his fangs over the trembling man’s neck.

 

“P—please,” the man whimpered.

 

Greyback chuckled and backed off. He jerked his head to the side, back towards the street. “Take your headstart, _mate._ ”

 

The man didn’t need telling twice. He was off down the street like a shot. Greyback stood back and laughed. He had no intention of chasing after the man. There was always a slight twinge when someone _ran_ from him. There was always that instinct to chase after them, hunt them down, capture them.

 

But Greyback didn’t need to chase this dingy alleyway man. He had a far better catch waiting for him at home.

* * *

 

Cedric was waiting right where Greyback left him. Greyback smirked slightly at the damage Cedric had managed to do to the headboard.

 

“Rodolphus will make you pay f’that, y’know...”

 

Cedric’s eyes widened. He mumbled something questioningly.

 

“What? Can’t I indulge a drink or two?” Greyback demanded. “Don’t worry, I’m not too drunk to enjoy our evening together.”

 

Cedric kicked and scrambled for all he was worth, but his movements were slow and pained.

 

“You mus’ be sore, honey, I’m sorry.”

 

Cedric let out a low whine.

 

“But you’re so beautiful when you’re tied up for me, I just can’t help it!” Greyback said. “Now, settle down and stop thrashing.”

 

Cedric stilled as Greyback reached out to touch him.

 

“There we go,” Greyback cooed. “Be still for me.” He slid from his own ragged clothes and joined Cedric on the bed, swaying slightly as he climbed up near the headboard. Cedric had given up struggling at this point and only shook. He whimpered something unintelligible through his mouth gag.

 

“Sorry, what was that?” Greyback asked. He didn’t remove the gag, only smiled and pushed Cedric down until he lay flat on his stomach, the cords attached to the headboard pulling up uncomfortably on his arms.

 

Greyback leaned his full weight onto Cedric’s back and Cedric screamed as the pull became too much on his shoulders. Greyback kissed the side of his face sloppily, enjoying the feel of Cedric’s cries vibrating against his mouth.

 

“Mm, waited so long to finally taste you,” Greyback said, leaning back up to admire the compliant body spread out before him. Cedric was already glistening with a panicked sweat and all his muscles were taut and twitching. Greyback patted and lightly scratched at the small of Cedric’s back, like he was calming a skittish colt. Cedric was now babbling frantically, but Greyback ignored him, focusing his attentions on Cedric’s lower body.

 

When Greyback licked a cold trail up Cedric’s leg, latching onto his hipbone, Cedric cried out and kicked at him. Greyback snarled and grabbed Cedric’s calf, digging in deep with nails that grew into claws. Cedric screeched and tried to roll away.

 

“Where are you going, beautiful?” Greyback asked with a grin. “If you’re trying to make me angry, it’s working. After that vanishing act you tried to pull earlier, I wouldn’t press your luck much further. As adorable as your hissy fits are, my good humor is wearing thin. So unless you want to end tonight torn open and bleeding, I suggest you start behaving.”

 

Cedric screamed at the man’s words. Greyback huffed and released the teenager’s leg. He laid himself across Cedric’s the back of Cedric’s knees, reaching a hand up to toy with his hair. “Oh hush, now.” Greyback rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine. Not to sell myself short, but I’m not _that_ large.” He rubbed himself deliberately against Cedric’s thigh as if to illustrate his point. “So unless you’re a bleeding virgin, you’ll be all right.”

 

Cedric went silent and buried his face in the mattress.

 

Greyback raised an eyebrow. “What’s this?” he asked curiously. When Cedric didn’t respond, Greyback looped his arms around his waist and pulled him up to his knees, resting his chin on Cedric’s shoulder, brazenly ignoring the wounds from the previous night. Cedric flinched in pain.

 

“Cedric, my little pet...you wouldn’t by any chance be a virgin, would you?”

 

Cedric shook his head in embarrassment.

 

“At your age?” Greyback asked incredulously. “My how the boarding school life has changed since my days.”

 

Cedric mumbled against his gag, shaking his head furiously.

 

“Hey, hey, calm yourself. Hold still. Here,” Greyback said smoothly. He pulled the cloth free of Cedric’s mouth. Cedric weakly spat out the gag and started panting loudly. Greyback’s words, even when they seemed kind, were still laced with venom.

 

“Are you really a virgin, Cedric?” Greyback asked again. He chuckled and took the opportunity to kiss Cedric’s mouth. As much as he loved gagging his playmates, he did miss the opportunity to ravish their mouths. And Cedric tasted delicious, like fear and pain and...resignation. Cedric’s lips quivered against Greyback’s mouth.

 

“Well, are you?” Greyback repeated.

 

“Please,” Cedric whispered. “Please, I—”

 

Greyback felt another rush of blood head straight for his cock. “Oh, I like the sound of that. Say it a little louder, honey.”

 

“Please, I’m...I’ve never...”

 

Greyback grinned, and his fangs popped back out for an instant. “So I really have caught a virgin! Oh, sweetheart, this will be fun.”

 

“Please!” Cedric screamed. His voice was delightfully hoarse from hours of being gagged. “Please, please, please don’t let it be you!”

 

Greyback feigned intense shock. “What? Don’t think I’m good enough to be your first? Oh, beautiful, don’t fret. You’re in for a real treat.”

 

“No!” Cedric yelled. “Don’t touch me! Please, I feel ill.”

 

“Mhmm.” Greyback nodded, reaching for the gag again.

 

“No, wait, please don’t! Just for a second, just let me catch my breath!”

 

Greyback ignored him and replaced the gag. Cedric’s defeated moan made Greyback’s cock twitch. Cedric tugged futilely on his bound wrists one more time. Greyback heard the headboard creak and was mildly impressed.

 

“I see you’ve still got some fight left in you, kitten. I like that. Just remember who’s really in charge here, huh?”

 

Cedric went limp in Greyback’s arms.

 

“Oh, look at you,” Greyback said, working over Cedric’s thighs with gentle kneading and light scratches. “Look at that arse. Fucking perfect. How have you escaped being ravaged for this long?”

 

Cedric was silent.

 

“Hey, I asked you a question,” Greyback snapped. He slapped Cedric’s ass hard, enjoying the loud smack that resounded throughout the room and the horrified squeak that Cedric let out.

 

“Oh fuck, pet. Are you ready for me?” Greyback pressed himself against Cedric’s ass, teasing him with the head of his cock.

 

Cedric whined, shaking his head.

 

“Oh, you’re right,” Greyback commented. “Let’s loosen you up a little bit first, huh?”

 

Cedric thrashed and cried, but Greyback wasn’t dissuaded. He grabbed a bottle from the bedside table and poured a conservative amount of lotion onto his fingers.

 

“Not too much,” Greyback said coyly, slipping one and then two fingers inside of Cedric. “Don’t want you getting too spoiled, now.” He jerked his fingers harshly, making Cedric wail against his gag. “And don’t forget, I’m still quite cross with you.”

 

Greyback swiveled Cedric around until the boy was on his knees and forearms, wrists still pulled taught against the bed.

 

“I think this ought to do it,” Greyback said wryly. He pressed himself flush over Cedric’s back, nuzzling at his wounded shoulder. “I am a dog, after all,” he added with a devilish smile.

 

Cedric let out a keening whimper when Greyback entered him. The man was none too gentle, and he’d prepped the teenager just enough to allow himself entry. Cedric shook as Greyback shoved himself fully inside with a low, satisfied moan.

 

“Fuck,” Greyback whispered. He quickly set up a punishing rhythm. “Oh, look at you, you’re so pretty. Don’t cry, baby,” Greyback said, raking his nails along Cedric’s lower stomach. “I won’t hurt you,” he added, biting into Cedric’s neck just barely enough to draw blood. Cedric was a quivering mess, clearly terrified that Greyback would accidentally rip out his jugular if he so much as flinched.

 

Now that he was finally able to enjoy Cedric fully, Greyback was finding it difficult to control himself. Part of him wanted to completely let loose and rut into the pliant body beneath him with no inhibitions. But Cedric felt so damn good...Greyback knew he’d regret it if he killed the boy tonight. He’d not even had him a week yet.

 

Greyback took deep breaths, trying to reign himself in. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he muttered. “Fuck, you’re delicious.” Greyback raked one clawed hand down Cedric’s back and slapped his thigh smartly with the other. Cedric was pulling so hard against his bonds that his hands were going white. Greyback let his head fall back and lost himself for a moment in the slick sounds of his skin slapping against Cedric’s.

 

“Oh, no,” Greyback said breathlessly. “I’ll never hurt you. You’re precious, you know? I think I’ll keep you for a long, long time.”

 

Cedric screamed against his gag, alternating between cussing Greyback out and begging him for a reprieve. Even though the words were muffled, Greyback could tell Cedric was offering him all manner of promises if he would just stop, just for a second, _please._

 

Greyback knew he wasn’t going to last long. His thrusts were becoming more erratic, steadily pushing Cedric closer to the headboard until his head finally collided with the wood. Greyback held Cedric tightly by this hips, hammering into him as quickly as he could. He could feel his orgasm approaching and chased it frantically. Then he saw stars. He let out a muffled grunt and unloaded himself inside Cedric’s abused ass. Greyback felt himself twitch and jump inside the boy while the last of his semen found its way inside.

 

Greyback stretched out lazily onto his side, pulling Cedric with him. He stayed sheathed inside the teenager for another few minutes and held him while he cried. When Greyback finally came down from his high, he pulled out, noting with satisfaction the blood that stained Cedric’s buttocks and inner thighs. It looked worse than it was. Greyback knew from experience what a life-threatening night of passion looked like. No, he was confident this toy would last him awhile yet.

 

Just for fun, Greyback removed Cedric’s gag and then, finally, his bonds. Cedric gritted his teeth in pain as he tried to move his aggravated arms.

 

“Mm, just for a moment,” Greyback promised, playing with Cedric’s hair. There was a large bruise forming on the boy’s forehead. “Just a little reward for you, my pet. A slight...recompense. You were so beautiful for me. Hey...don’t be scared,” he added insincerely when Cedric wouldn’t stop shaking. “I’ll let you rest for a bit. We’ve plenty of time to have fun later.” He kissed Cedric’s cheek, tasting salt.

 

“It’s okay,” Greyback assured him. “You can talk. I won’t put the gag back on yet.”

 

“Please leave me alone,” Cedric begged. “Please let me be alone for a minute.”

 

“Maybe in the morning,” Greyback said idly. He reached for his wand and cleaned Cedric up a bit. Delicious as the boy looked, he knew he should heal him up a bit now if he wanted to have any fun with him soon without killing him. “I’ll be heading out around ten or so. If you behave yourself, I might leave you unbound until then.”

 

A slight spark lit up Cedric’s eyes and Greyback snorted. “Don’t get any ideas, kiddo, you’re still going to be tied up. But if you bring your pretty mouth over here and do as I say tonight, I might be persuaded to tie you up a bit more gently.”

 

Cedric glared reproachfully. There was pure hatred in his eyes.

 

“Don’t give me that look. You’re a right lucky little thing that I’ve taken a liking to you. I don’t think I’d let anyone else get away with giving me as much cheek as you have.” Greyback tugged Cedric by his sore arm, making him yelp. “Now I believe I asked you to come here...”

 

* * *

 

Rabastan returned to his home the following Saturday. After more than half a decade in Azkaban, even the cold halls of his family’s ancestral manor were starting to seem welcome to him. He had never much enjoyed the house as a child, a byproduct of the people who’d inhabited it with him. He had been looking forward to a brief respite alone in his house before Rodolphus and Bellatrix inevitably rejoined him. That was until he was informed that the Dark Lord’s pet werewolf had returned and was already making himself at home.

 

Rabastan had never felt one way or the other towards Greyback. Even years ago when the man had frequented his house in between assignments the two had hardly spoken. Rabastan was reserved at the best of times, and a bloodthirsty werewolf wasn’t going to be the person who changed that.

 

Rabastan didn’t enter his home right away. Instead he spent some time in the yard, soaking in the brisk air and warming rays of sunlight. Prison had done a number on him. He’d spend the previous three nights in the hospital, a nervous wreck unable to eat. But the effects of being far away from the Dementors were starting to hit him in full, and he could feel his health and his magic slowly returning to him.

 

His physical health, anyway. Rabastan doubted if his mental health would ever fully recover.

 

When he had taken in his fill of the outer property, Rabastan let himself into his house. He was pleased to note almost immediately that the house elves had kept it relatively clean in his absence, and that Greyback seemed not to have completely trashed the place.

 

“Greyback?” Rabastan called. He wanted to get meeting the werewolf out of the way quickly, so he could lay down all the ground rules and then default to ignoring the man as much as possible. After some stalking about, Rabastan heard movement coming from a first floor spare bedroom.

 

Affording his forced guest no privacy, Rabastan nudged open the door and stood tall in the entryway, hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face. “So here you are, Greyback. Listen, I don’t like this, but—”

 

Rabastan stopped in mid-sentence. He blinked a few times and tilted his head. “You’re disgusting, you know that?” he asked in an offended tone. “I hardly expected a mutt to have any manners but seriously?”

 

“Lestrange, I’ve never heard so many words come out of your mouth. Azkaban must be going soft if you’re this chipper after so many years.”

 

Greyback was lounging at the foot of the bed, slowly adjusting one of Rodolphus’s ties. He was dressed to the nines, right down to his boots. Behind him, twisted up in a thin rope that had him attached to the headboard was Cedric Diggory. Rabastan didn’t know the boy or his family personally, but he’d heard the name enough in the last few days to remember it.

 

“It’s rude to just open doors like that, you know,” Greyback commented off-handedly. “I could have been indecent.”

 

“Thank gods I wasn’t here ten minutes earlier,” Rabastan muttered. “Yours is not a body I’ve ever exactly fantasized over.”

 

“And what do you think of him?” Greyback jerked his head towards Cedric where he lay, panting and naked, sweat glistening on his skin. There was a slow ache to the way Cedric fidgeted that put unpleasant images into Rabastan’s mind. Greyback was adjusting a fancy watch he’d attached to his wrist. When it failed to comply with his tinkering, he simply snapped the band and let it drop to the floor. Rabastan’s upper lip curled.

 

“Well he’s a far sight prettier than you are. Tell me, is this where you’re going to be keeping him? I don’t want him running amok in my house.”

 

“Rabastan, honey, don’t worry your pretty head.” Greyback stood and took a cloak from the wardrobe.

 

“If you’re going out, lock this door behind you. I’ll not be dragged before the Dark Lord because the sole witness to his resurrection escaped on my watch.” Rabastan paused for a second before continuing. He seemed to be unable to draw his eyes from Cedric, no matter how repulsed he was by the scene. “He looks like you’ve tried to eat him! Did you even fuck him?” Rabastan asked before he could stop himself.

 

Greyback approached Rabastan and whispered loudly into his ear. “Buried to the hilt.” He laughed and Rabastan crinkled his face in disgust.

 

“I cannot believe you are keeping your own personal harlot in this room. My friends and I used to sleep in this bed after parties when we were little,” Rabastan said with disgust. Greyback only laughed.

 

“Still as much of a rich little prude as ever, I see,” Greyback said. “I guess Azkaban didn’t manage to beat that out of you. Anyway, I’m sorry if you’ve been given a fright,” Greyback continued disingenuously. “I had assumed you’d been given a full briefing.”

 

Rabastan rolled his eyes. He was in little mood for Greyback’s posturing. The man was the lowest kind of breed to have full use of a wand, and no amount of stolen dress shirts was going to change that. “I was warned that you had been given a chew toy, and that you were keeping it in my house,” Rabastan admitted. “I knew, but I still wasn’t prepared. You werewolves are all such savages. When my brother returns, he’ll see to it that you regain your sense of decorum, what little you may have ever had.”

 

“Oh, is he going to make me stop?” Greyback asked with a smirk.

 

Rabastan rolled his eyes a second time. “Believe me, I could wish for nothing more. But no...this is Rodolphus we’re talking about. He’s a debauchee if we’re being generous. And marriage to that madwoman has only encouraged him.”

 

Rabastan looked once again to Cedric, who was breathing deeply and eyeing the two other men warily. Rabastan was almost impressed with the determined look he saw in the kid’s eyes.

 

“No...He’s just going to make you share.”


	2. Bloody long, rambling epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A requested continuation. Basically pointless smut and (maybe?) an ending? Enjoy!

 

Greyback knew Cedric was planning an escape attempt. He could smell the guilt on the teenager’s body; it cascaded off his skin in waves. To the werewolf’s sensitive nose, it was overwhelming.

 

Part of Greyback respected the kid’s tenacity. He’d kept Cedric pretty tightly confined to his bedroom for the last two weeks, with no reprieve from his attentions. That the young wizard hadn’t completely lost his spirit was interesting. And so Greyback feigned obliviousness. He was looking forward to whatever stunt Cedric was plotting. It would be all the more fun to crush him after he’d put forth so much effort.

 

And still no real work was to be done for the Dark Lord. Greyback was growing antsier by the minute. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could sit on his haunches like a show dog before the need to act got the better of him. He’d been forbidden by the Lestranges from returning to any of his usual Knockturn Alley haunts. Or from roaming with his Underworld peers. Or from doing anything that might draw attention to his presence. Word had reached the Dark Lord of Greyback’s most recent antics (most likely courtesy of that Jugson nuisance) and the order to stay put in Lestrange Manor had been forthwith, first from the mouth of Rabastan, whom Greyback had ignored, and later from Rodolphus himself, who had finally been released from Azkaban a week ago and whom Greyback grudgingly listened to. Rabastan, for all his bluff and bluster, was a pushover. Rodolphus, on the other hand, was a bit more formidable.

 

And Greyback knew when not to push his luck.

 

“Wolfy,” a syrupy voiced drifted down the hall and Greyback blearily opened one eye. “Come out here before your food gets cold...”

 

Greyback groaned. Rodolphus. He took one more deep breath, enjoying the guilt and the fear that radiated off the teenager who was tied up next to him. Fenrir was able to roll out of bed without waking Cedric, quite an accomplishment considering how tangled up they’d been. Cedric was still loosely tied to the headboard, and Greyback took a moment to consider the ruby red marks glistening from his swollen wrists.

 

Outside the sun was barely rising and Greyback rolled his eyes as Rodolphus called loudly for him again. He’d never been an early riser, but the head of the Lestrange family sure was.

 

Cedric shuffled about fitfully. Greyback patted his head lightly. “No, you keep resting,” he insisted. “Sleep tight. Scheme well.” With a smirk, Greyback left the room, following the sound of Rodolphus’s crooning.

 

To no great surprise, Rodolphus was alone in the dining room. Rabastan would sleep until noon unless his brother dragged him from his bed, and Rodolphus had been endlessly indulgent of Rabastan since his return to the manor. In Greyback’s eyes, Rodolphus’s coddling was allowing Rabastan to regress back to the entitled brat of a teenager he’d been during the First War.

 

“Quarter to six. Again. Does breakfast have to be this fucking early? It’s like you’re _trying_ to disrupt my beauty sleep.”

 

Greyback threw himself gracelessly into the chair next to the older Lestrange. Gone were the airs he’d been faking for the last month. No more wearing Rodolphus’s dress shirts, no more mimicking the aristocrat’s bored atonality, and no more waltzing around like he owned the manor. Not now that the real Rodolphus was back in the picture. Greyback moodily plucked a pancake off a serving tray, tearing it in half with his hands.

 

“Delightful,” Rodolphus remarked, glaring. “Listen, my little lupine friend, I’ve something I’ve been meaning to discuss with you.”

 

“Then discuss,” Greyback muttered through a mouthful of pancake. “I might listen.”

 

“I know you’re bored here.”

 

“M’going fucking crazy.”

 

“...yes. Exactly. My point is that I think I've convinced the Dark Lord to let you out to play for a bit.”

 

Greyback shook his head. “No good,” he said immediately. “Locked up in this hellhole until the plan goes into action or some such nonsense. Gotta’ wait until you fuckers are done dragging your boots.”

 

Rodolphus carded a hand through his auburn hair, eyeing Greyback’s messy eating with great distaste.

 

“We have begun,” he insisted. “Just not here.”

 

“Hm? First I’ve heard about it,” Greyback said.

 

“The Dark Lord is rekindling his recruitment efforts. Mostly overseas. I think that’d be a great place for you to start, don’t you agree?”

 

“Who and where?” Greyback asked.

 

“Macnair is flying to Albania next week.”

 

Greyback leaned back from his plate, one eyebrow cocked in surprise. “So it’s my job to accompany Macnair, leashed by the neck, occasionally growling menacingly when some unfortunate Albanian hesitates about joining you lot?”

 

Rodolphus nodded. “As any good guard dog should. You were always quite good at that before.”

 

Greyback shrugged. “Whatever, I suppose it’ll be good to stretch my legs, one way or the other.”

 

“I knew you had a few agreeable bones in your body,” Rodolphus said, carefully salting his eggs. “Elf!” he hollered. “The tea’s getting cold.”

 

While one of the manor’s many elves dashed off with the lukewarm teapot, Greyback continued pondering Rodolphus’s proposition.

 

“If I’m to leave the country, then I suppose I’ll no longer be allowed to have my little friend. Keeping an eye on him in Albania would be impossible, and he’ll just starve to death without me...”

 

Greyback was momentarily lost in a bit of melancholic reflection while he pondered the ideal way to dispose of Cedric. He’d been enjoying the boy still, and wasn’t keen on offing him just yet. But if he turned down an opportunity to get in on the action, then he’d likely be passed over in future. Or perhaps risk angering the Dark Lord. Greyback was just about to ask Rodolphus if the Albania plan was set in stone when the latter interrupted him.

 

“I think we can make other arrangements.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Rodolphus accepted a new cup of hot tea from his elf before the creature quickly scurried away, fear evident in its quivering ears and watery eyes. “I said, I’m sure I’d be able to throw a few scraps of food to your bed toy now and then.”

 

“Out of what, the goodness of your heart?” Greyback asked incredulously. “You’re many things, Rod, but you’ve never been generous.”

 

Rodolphus snorted into his tea, a rare display of maladroitness that Greyback knew few people were privy to. “Come now, Wolfy, you know me better than that.”

 

Greyback bristled slightly at the insulting nickname, coined by Rodolphus and irritatingly adopted by every Death Eater too high a rank for Greyback to eat without suffering consequences.

 

“I know you’re a conniving berk,” Greyback admitted. “What exactly do you want?”

 

Rodolphus chuckled. “Don’t be so suspicious, friend. I said I’d feed your pet for you while you’re away.”

 

“He’s a scheming little brat,” Greyback said quickly. “Always trying to run off. And he has to be kept silent. If he escapes, then—”

 

Rodolphus held up a hand. “Then it will compromise everything. I know, I know, spare me the lecture, I’ve heard it. Do you honestly think I wasn’t briefed on the situation by no less than four different people before I came home last week?”

 

Greyback settled down. There was a gleam in Rodolphus’s amber eyes that he’d seen many times before. The man was going to get his way, come hell or high water.

 

“And besides,” said Rodolphus, leaning forward a bit. “When have you ever been such a stickler for rules?”

 

Greyback didn’t answer.

 

“Anyway, I thought we might arrange a little trade,” Rodolphus said. He snapped his finger. “Elf! More scones, our puppy dog has quite the appetite.”

 

Greyback growled, though half-heartedly. There’d never been any point with Rodolphus. Rising to the bait just encouraged him. Greyback sulkily took a blueberry scone off the plate that slowly drifted into the room. He noticed two elves in the hallway carefully working together to levitate it. They seemed unwilling to come close to Rodolphus again.

 

“What do you want?” Greyback sighed. It was best to just get it over with, give Rodolphus what he wanted and move on, as always. Greyback found the Lestrange’s games tiresome. After all, there was very little Rodolphus couldn’t simply take if he wanted it. The Dark Lord prized him something fierce, and refusing Rodolphus was a one way ticket to some serious trouble.

 

“I want a taste, of course,” Rodolphus said with a smile. “Nothing more. Just share your little prize with me. I bet he’s delightful.”

 

Greyback sat up straight, a little shocked by the request. “You...want to fuck _my_ prisoner?”

 

Rodolphus nodded brightly, raising his water glass in a brief toast.

 

“Why not just get your own?” Greyback asked in confusion.

 

“Because another kidnapping would be far too risky right now—”

 

“So get some scruffy runaway that no one will notice.”

 

“I really want Cedric Diggory.”

 

Greyback tilted his head in confusion. He honestly hadn’t expected Rodolphus to remember Cedric’s name, much less bother to use it. “Do you...know him?” Greyback asked.

 

“No, but he’ll know me,” Rodolphus insisted. “I’ve had several...unpleasant run-ins with his mother. I want a turn to play with him. Several, actually. I think my request is reasonable.”

 

Greyback slumped in his chair, thinking.

 

“And besides,” Rodolphus continued, leaning forward again, his voice dropping to a gentle murmur. “I know you don’t really want to get rid of the kid yet. Now this way you won’t have to. I’ll make sure he’s right here waiting for you when you get back.”

 

“I see,” Greyback finally said. “You called me in here to make a deal so I wouldn’t tear out the boy’s throat before you had a chance to torment him. Dunno’ why you didn’t just take him from me if you wanted him so badly. It’s not like I’ve leave to stop you.”

 

Rodolphus feigned a look of deep hurt. “You think I don’t value our friendship enough to get your blessing? And besides, Diggory was given to you specially. Even I would dare not meddle with a reward from our master.” At the look of suspicion on Greyback’s face, Rodolphus continued, “Come on, Fenrir, it’ll be fun. I’ll even take the responsibility of keeping him quiet off your shoulders. We all know how much you...definitely stress over that. And besides, we’ve shared a fair few catches before now.”

 

Greyback took a full read of Rodolphus in that moment. The man had spent nearly a decade in Azkaban and it had taken a toll on him. Just like with Rabastan, Greyback could see the effects of a poor diet, dark rooms, and damp conditions. But again, just like his brother, Rodolphus was healing up admirably. The physical reminders of his time in prison were fading. The sleek maroon sheen was returning to his dark hair, his skin was ditching its sallow reminders of all those years spent in the cold. Fast returning were the confident good looks that had lured in many a victim.

 

Physically, Rodolphus Lestrange was fast recovering, but Greyback had to wonder how his mind had held up in that hellhole. Post-Azkaban Rodolphus Lestrange seemed just as conniving, cruel, and corrupt as the man had ever been. Greyback supposed it made sense. After all, if you dunked nightshade into a vat of poison, it would likely emerge unchanged.

 

“Share is a bit generous. I’ve never known you to go for sloppy seconds before. You must be incredibly hard up to stoop so low.”

 

Rodolphus only laughed. “Well, with how much attention my brother’s release garnered combined with mine, it’s probably going to be a good few months before Bella manages to get out,” he admitted. “We have to do these things slowly. Can’t risk another media nightmare like when my dearest little cousin escaped.”

 

“Sirius Black? Didn’t you used to enjoy torturing that baby brother of his?”

 

“Be that as it may,” Rodolphus admitted, a faraway look of fond remembrance passing over his face. “I find myself restless in this house during all this waiting. Same as you.”

 

“Then go fuck your brother,” Greyback said without really thinking. To his immense shock, Rodolphus sighed.

 

“Rabastan is cross about something and has been hiding from me since I got home, and I’ve not the energy to woo him at the moment.”

 

Greyback realized his mouth was hanging open and he closed it quickly. He’d meant what he’d said as a random barb and was taken aback to hear Rodolphus confirm there was truth to it. Greyback recovered from his shock quickly.

 

“And since when have you been concerned with Rabastan’s feelings?” he asked. “If you want him just take him. Who’s he going to run to for help, the Dark Lord?”

 

Rodolphus smiled wryly. “I landed my brother in jail for ten years, Wolfy. He’s allowed to stay mad for the nonce. When he’s ready, he’ll come to me, and I’ll forgive the brat.”

 

“No wonder he’s so surly around you. Fucker knows he’s the one person you’ll let get away with murder.”

 

“If you had anyone important in your life, maybe you’d understand,” Rodolphus said callously.

 

“Careful what you say,” Greyback quipped. “Caring about someone’s a fast way to see them killed in this current climate.”

 

“Be that as it may, we are not talking about Rabastan. I believe we were discussing your...detainee.” Rodolphus pushed his empty plate away from him, and the elves in the next room, sensing their signal, vanished it quickly. “What do you say to my offer, Fenrir?”

 

Greyback rolled his eyes, but there had never really been any doubt. “Fine, fine,” he conceded. “Have your fill of him. He’d just still better be breathing when I get back from Albania.”

 

“Wolfy...of course.”

 

* * *

 

“Wakey, wakey, sweet lil’ thing.” Greyback tugged his shirt gracelessly over his head and pitched it straight at Cedric’s sleeping form. The boy twitched and woke with a start.

 

“I’ve got some news for you,” Greyback said. With a flick of his wrist, he summoned the cloth from around Cedri’s mouth. Cedric, despite being free from his gag, seemed too apprehensive to speak. He only eyed Greyback warily. 

 

Greyback rolled his eyes. “What’s the point of ditching the gag if you don’t talk to me when I take it off? Should I just keep it on you 24/7 or what? Look, I've even brought you some food!”

 

Cedric shuddered a little. It had taken the boy by surprise when he’d first heard Greyback drop his silky accent. But if Greyback wasn’t mistaken, Cedric seemed to prefer his coarseness—now that he was accustomed to it, at least. It seemed to line up more evenly with Cedric’s predisposed assumptions about the werewolf.

 

“Well? Don’t you want to know what it is?”

 

Cedric closed his eyes, likely to keep Greyback from seeing him roll them in frustration. “What news do you have?”

 

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

 

Cedric took a deep breath. “What did you want to tell me...master?” The last word came out through painfully clenched teeth. Greyback grinned. Before he answered, he sat down on the bed, gently raising a glass of water to Cedric's dry lips. The boy gave in and drank greedily, even leaning in slightly when Greyback started stroking his cheek. 

 

“I’m going away for a few weeks to do some work. I leave on Tuesday. Oh, that’s the day after tomorrow; you probably don’t know what day it is, do you? Here, eat this strawberry, love.”

 

Cedric’s eyes lit up with a nervous excitement. “And...what is...what is to become of me while you are away?” he asked, letting Greyback feed him from a small plate of fruit.

 

“Hm?” Greyback put on a look of fake confusion. “Oh, you? Well I’ll have to leave you behind. I mean, you coming with is out of the question.”

 

“Are the Lestranges…?”

 

Greyback laughed. “Don’t be silly,” he said. “They’ve no need for you. Yes, it’s unfortunate, but I think we’ll be parting ways soon. I’ve had a wonderful time with you,” Greyback said silkily. He crawled up the bed and took Cedric into a fierce kiss. “But it was never permanent, you know?”

 

Greyback could feel Cedric’s heartbeat quicken to an erratic pace. The boy seemed to be thinking very quickly.

 

“Oh, don’t tremble, sweetheart. It’s not your fault. Just bad luck, you know?”

 

Cedric’s chest and arms were littered with faint bruises. Greyback had been letting him heal up a bit in anticipation of some serious fun. Now that he had a departure date, he figured he might as well get his kicks in before he left. He had a suede belt hanging patiently in the closet.

 

Cedric was panting desperately. Greyback had seen many of his victim’s going into this sort of fight or flight panic before, but with Cedric there was the added complication of whatever escape attempt the boy had been cooking up over the preceding weeks. Greyback knew he should be careful pushing the boy to such a strenuous mental limit, but god dammit if he didn’t want to leave Cedric dangling in this delightfully suspenseful dread until Tuesday. After all...Greyback loved a good game.

 

“P—please...”

 

Greyback shook his head. He gagged Cedric anew, laughing as the boy whined pitifully, clearly desperate to get some sort of plea in.

 

“I know, it’s really hard, isn’t it?” Greyback sighed while he opened the front of his trousers. He put a firm hand on the small of Cedric’s back, holding him still. “I hate how unfair the gag is,” he added wistfully. In one fell swoop, he removed the restraints on Cedric’s arms, transferring them instead to his legs. Despite how hard he tried, Cedric couldn't climb away from Greyback. He was anchored to the bottom of the bed by his ankles. “I hate that there’s no way to see you gagged, hear you beg and make use of your beautiful mouth all at the same time. But I guess we can’t have everything in life...”

 

Cedric whimpered, punching at the mattress in frustration.

 

“Easy, love, that has to hurt,” Greyback remarked as he took Cedric’s sore wrist in his had. With his other hand, he kneaded a path down Cedric’s trembling back, prodding at tense muscles and eliciting jumps every few inches. When his fingers reached the reddened skin of Cedric’s ass, the teenager moaned in defeat, his free hand forming a fist and nearly ripping the sheets from the bed. Greyback could have rolled his eyes.

 

“You’re always so dramatic,” he purred.

* * *

 

Greyback awoke late on Monday morning, for once not roused by Rodolphus’s pliant breakfast calls. He blinked blurrily and saw the clock read 12:30. He’d managed to sleep past lunch! Cursing, he stood up, legs still a little joyously wobbly from a long night of fun. Greyback stretched and slipped into his clothes. Only when he turned back to grab his wand did he realize that his wand was not laying obediently where it belonged.

 

And neither was Cedric Diggory.

 

Greyback felt his fangs come out. How had Cedric been able to get untied? Furiously, he cast his eyes about the room and saw, to his chagrin, the cloth that had kept Cedric gagged was laying on the floor.

 

“Fuck!” Greyback snapped. He was equal parts furious and impressed. The brat had slipped his gag in the night and then, what? Chewed himself free? Greyback ran a hand roughly through his hair. It didn’t matter right now, he needed to find his little rule breaker and get him back under tight wraps before he caused any real trouble. In all the potential escape attempts that Greyback had thought Cedric likely to pull, he had never factored in the possibility that the boy would get ahold of a wand!

 

Greyback dashed out into the hall and inhaled deeply. The scent of Cedric was strong, strong enough to imply he was near. Probably still inside the manor. Greyback sighed in relief, a low growl bubbling in this throat.

 

“All right, you little prat, where have you gone?”

 

Greyback stormed through the manor, his eyes shifting and his teeth sharpening as he used every ounce of his extra senses to hone in on Cedric’s exact location. The trail led Greyback to the first floor den. He approached the doorway with caution. He had no wand, after all, and Cedric likely did.

 

Greyback leaned around the doorway, ready to dive back if a spell were shot in his direction. When he peeked around the wall, he did indeed see Cedric Diggory, but the lad was in no position to be firing off any hexes, or doing much of anything, for that matter.

 

“Oh...dear, dear, dear,” Greyback cooed; for an instant that silky, stolen voice slipped back into his cadence. “Whatever has happened to you, darling? You’re in quite the state...”

 

“Oh, Greyback,” Rabastan said smugly. “Glad to see you’re finally up. You’ve missed both breakfast and lunch. Rodolphus is going to be so mad, you know how he values his schedules.”

 

Greyback glared. Rabastan was lounging on the settee, his feet propped up on Cedric’s shoulders. Cedric’s eyes were glazed over and a massive bruise was burgeoning on the side of his head. He seemed to be conscious, but only barely.

 

“You seem to have...misplaced this.” Rabastan kicked Cedric lightly in the back of the head, sending the boy face-first into the plush carpet. “Found him bolting for the door, flailing _this_ around.” Rabastan threw Greyback’s wand in a high arc. Greyback caught it.

 

“You are so lucky Rodolphus isn’t back from the ministry yet. He’d flay you for your irresponsibility.”

 

“Thanks, Rabastan,” Greyback said grimly. He tried his best not to look at Rabastan’s smirking face. Instead he heaved the semi-conscious teenager to his feet, ready to haul him back to the bedroom. “You sneaky fuck, how did you get away from me?”

 

“You need to keep your pet more tightly bound,” Rabastan commented. Greyback glared. “I mean gag him, and gag him well,” Rabastan continued. “Because if there’s a wand in the room and his mouth is free, he’ll get loose every time if you’re not awake and paying attention.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Your boy toy and I had a little conversation while we were waiting for you. He’s able to cast spells without a wand in his hand, Greyback, that’s how he he untied himself.”

 

“That’s...”

 

Rabastan rolled his eyes. “He wasn’t Hogwarts’s Triwizard Tournament champion for only his looks, you moron.” Rabastan stood up and tapped the swaying Cedric lightly on the forehead. “Now I’m serious, don’t let him get loose again. You see that paper over there? See the front fucking page? That whole article’s dedicated to the search efforts going on trying to find this damn kid. The Dark Lord is taking a real risk letting you keep this one; I honestly think he expected you to have _eaten_ him by now. So stop messing around...And get him back to your room, Rodolphus is due home any minute.”

 

Rabastan left. Greyback raised his wand. “Ennervate,” he muttered, and Cedric’s eye shot open. He was disoriented and unresponsive, but he was at least fully awake.

 

“Hey, you,” Greyback said cheerfully. “Quite the bold move, I’ll contest. Good job, I didn’t think you had it in you, but as much as I admire you spirit...” Greyback took a tight hold of Cedric’s neck. “I’m going to need you to start behaving yourself.”

 

Greyback threw Cedric onto the couch. “It was a nice try, little one, but you’re not going anywhere. All these people?” Greyback plucked the Daily Prophet Rabastan had been reading off the coffee table and brandished it in front of Cedric’s unfocused eyes. “They’re never going to find you here. You’re unplottable. You’re unfindable. And wand or no wand, you’re not ever going to walk out of this manor. You’re mine until I decide otherwise.”

 

Cedric opened his mouth to speak but Greyback stopped him. “I don’t think you’re going to be talking for awhile,” he said. “Now come with me.”

 

Cedric resisted as much as he dared, but having come so close to escaping only to be caught again, feet from the front door, seemed to have really killed his resistance for the moment. Greyback dragged him effortlessly back into the bedroom, tossing him callously onto the bed. “Out,” he ordered.

 

“W—what?” Cedric asked, confused.

 

“Out of _that,_ ” Greyback explained, pointing to the shirt and pants Cedric was wearing; things he had stolen from the closet, most likely, Greyback recognized the garments.

 

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it,” Cedric said, his voice hitching slightly. “You’ve had your fun, okay? Just end it.”

 

Greyback laughed. With his wand he constructed some new restraints. Cedric would not be leaving his bed for quite some time.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m nowhere near done with you yet. In fact, I’m getting pretty good at restraining myself. I think you’ll be with me for a long while, yet.”

 

Cedric looked horrified. “But—but you said that...”

 

Greyback gave him a pitying look. “Oh, honey, you’re far too easy to tease. No, you’ll be safe and sound here until I get back.”

 

“Please,” Cedric said frantically when Greyback began approaching him with stronger, hard leather restraints swinging in his grip. “Listen, you cannot keep me here. You don’t _want_ to keep me here. You—you don’t need to work for them. I’m serious!”

 

Greyback caught Cedric’s flailing arms and in an instant had them bound together. He put a sturdy piece of leather around Cedric’s neck like a collar and hooked it to the bedpost.

 

“They’d pay handsomely for me, you know!” Cedric insisted.

 

“Oh really?” Greyback asked in an offhand voice. “Who’s that?”

 

“Anyone!” Cedric blurted out. “My—my parents are really well off...and they’ve friends and connections. Connections at the ministry! If you want your Dangerous Beast status removed, they could make it happen!”

 

“Hm, tempting,” Greyback admitted. “But...if I’m not a legally noted public menace, then...really, what do I have left?” With a smirk, he slapped Cedric’s thigh and the boy yelped.

 

“I said get out of those clothes,” Greyback reminded him.

 

“I...can’t,” Cedric pointed out, trying and failing to tug his wrists free of one another.

 

“Oh, right, how silly of me,” Greyback chuckled. He removed Cedric’s clothing with his wand. “There we are...and now for the final touch...”

 

When Cedric saw Greyback moving towards him with a sturdier gag, he started to thrash, pleading for all he was worth, but it was no use. Greyback overpowered him easily and slid the leather in between his teeth. He tightened the gag until his fingers ached and Cedric’s eyes were watering.

 

“That ought to keep you a bit more docile. Now strap in, darling, we’re going to have some fun.”

 

Cedric trembled. He shook his head, tossing about his lengthening hair. After a few moments, though, he stopped, gasping through his gag.

 

“Yeah, too much thrashing is going to hurt your neck a bit, sweetie,” Greyback said. He gently petted the side of Cedric’s face. “So try to stay as still as you can for me, okay?”

 

Cedric went limp.

 

“Good boy.” Greyback ran his hands up and down Cedric’s body, evaluating the fading marks and bruises from their previous activities. “Now let’s see if we can’t get you redecorated.”

 

From the closet he retrieved the suede belt he’d stolen from Rodolphus. It felt hot and heavy in his hands. At first he’d chosen it partly because of how miffed he’d imagined Rodolphus would have been had he ever discovered how Greyback had put the accessory to use. But after the conversation he’d had yesterday, he doubted Rodolphus would be too upset at all.

 

“You really are so beautiful,” Greyback commented. He raked his nails firmly down Cedric’s back and across his buttocks, coming to rest a his thigh, gripping tightly. “Like a blank canvas for me to paint over and over again.” With no more preamble, Greyback brought the belt down hard on the small of Cedric’s back. The teenager screamed into his gag and tried futilely to roll onto his side, but Greyback held him firmly on his stomach.

 

“Don’t cry,” Greyback said sweetly. “It won’t hurt, I promise.” He leaned down to kiss the red mark he’d left on the boy’s pale skin. Letting his lips linger, he tasted sweat and fear. Cedric was more afraid now than he had ever been.

 

“Just a few more, okay? Please? Just for me. You know how much I love you like this,” Greyback insisted. He let the belt fall twice more on Cedric’s back, then moved on to his ass, where his attentions remained for quite awhile.

 

When the red gave way to black and blue, Greyback paused to admire his handiwork. He was already painfully hard. Over the years he had honed his stamina to a point where he could usually withstand this kind of stimulation for an entire night, but at the moment, he was so worked up from Cedric’s escape attempt and Rodolphus’s bargain, that he needed to speed things up a bit. Greyback licked a cool trail up Cedric’s leg, feeling the twitching muscles pulse under his tongue. When he reached Cedric’s ass, the taste of blood was almost intoxicating.

 

“Hold still for me, baby,” Greyback ordered, but it was largely unnecessary. Cedric was out of energy, and though he was still twitching in pain, he had largely fallen limp under Greyback’s ministrations.

 

Greyback traced a single finger lazily around Cedric’s face, prodding at his gag. “Damn,” he whispered. “This is the part where I’d let you lick my hand before I start to prepare you...but you look too lovely with that gag on. It’ll have to stay, I’m afraid, bugbear as it is. There’s just no other way around it...”

 

Cedric whimpered, and Greyback knew that his fear stemmed not only from anticipation, but from the return of Greyback’s earlier aristocratic posturing. Greyback supposed the boy felt some level of comfort in the times when he’d ravaged him without the flowery prose.

 

“But not to worry,” Greyback continued, massaging Cedric’s bruised flesh while he slid two fingers inside him dry. “Just look at this arse. It was fucking made to handle me, so I’m sure you’ll make it through just fine.”

 

Cedric tensed when he felt the soft head of Greyback’s cock probing him for entrance. Greyback jerked forward until he bottomed out. Tears streamed down Cedric’s face. Greyback licked them away, letting Cedric feel the slightest scrape of canine teeth on his skin.

 

Greyback had been spoiling his prize all these weeks with a rather generous amount of lubrication. This time, though, it was raw and dry. Greyback thrust shallow and hard, his pace erratic from the start. It felt wild like this, primal, and Greyback had forgotten just how much his wolf loved it.

 

He tried to stop himself from biting, but in the end it was a losing game. Greyback sank his teeth into Cedric’s shoulder, popping open the previous scars and reveling in the taste of hot blood.

 

Cedric writhed beneath him, occasionally managing to raise his torso off the bed, but always falling awkwardly back down, keening.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Greyback groaned, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust. He could already feel himself tightening. He sad up, rocking furiously into Cedric and pricking his nails against the bruised and bleeding ass in front of him. He scratched at each long, purple line like the strings of a guzheng.

 

“Well, you don’t seem like you’re going to last long. I suppose some things never change.”

 

Greyback hissed, stilling inside Cedric. He turned his head to see Rodolphus maunder into the room as causally as one would enter a coffee shop on a lazy Sunday afternoon. Cedric shivered beneath him, a buzz of relief hitting him as he clearly thought this interruption would buy him a reprieve.

 

“Thought you’d get one last hurrah in before I got involved, eh?” Rodolphus asked knowingly. Behind him, Greyback thought he saw, for the briefest of instants, Rabastan looking into the room with disgust and hurt. But when he looked again, he couldn't be sure. 

 

Cedric made a horrified sound somewhere between a scream and a curse. Rodolphus leaned against the doorframe and laughed. “Well, go ahead and finish...whatever it was you were in the middle of here.”

 

Greyback growled.

 

“Ease up, Wolfy, there’s no need for language. Go ahead, keep moving. I can wait patiently.”

 

Greyback swore under his breath in annoyance, but his cock was pulsing harder than ever. Slowly, he started to move again, aware of Rodolphus approaching him and examining Cedric more closely.

 

“Oh, look at you, little one. I’m sure you don’t remember me, of course. You were oh so little the last time I saw you.” Rodolphus raked his fingers through Cedric’s hair. With a false gentility, he wiped tears from the teenager’s reddened eyes. “I can say you’ve grown handsomely. You’re nothing like I remember you, following your momma around all over the ministry like a frantic duckling. Tell me...how has your mother been lately? Still sticking her nose in where it doesn’t belong?”

 

Greyback did his best to ignore Rodolphus as he bombarded Cedric with taunting recollections about the past.

 

“Fuck, he’s so tight.”

 

Rodolphus glanced down at the bloody mess Greyback had made and grimaced. “You’ve no class, you filthy animal. Look at how you’ve torn him up...and he was so beautiful before.”

 

Greyback paused after a particularly hard thrust, trying to pull himself back from the edge. “He’ll heal.”

 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. Do hurry up now, Wolfy. I want to play with his gorgeous mouth, but I know how you get about removing the gag before you've come...”

* * *

 

“You, get up.”

 

Cedric raised his head a few inches and blinked the sleep from his eyes. All at once a tower of pain came crashing down across his entire body. Standing next to the bed was none other than Rabastan Lestrange. True to his word, it was Tuesday morning and Greyback was gone.

 

With no hesitation, Rabastan ripped the gag from Cedric’s mouth. Cedric gasped and immediately dry heaved off the side of the bed, groaning as the collar tightened around his neck. To his surprise, Rabastan removed the leather from around his neck, as well.

 

“Hold still,” he ordered, seizing the leather in his hand and prodding at it with his wand. A cut appeared at one edge and Rabastan then tore the leather in half with his hands. He threw the damaged material back onto the bed.

 

“There,” he said simply. “Now it will look like you broke your way out of shoddy materials.”

 

Cedric stared at him, nonplussed.

 

“I’m not about to have my arse beaten by Rodolphus because he figured out I let you go," Rabastan explained.

 

“W—why are...”

 

“Does it matter?” Rabastan asked. “I want you gone. Out of my house, and out of my life. With any luck, this will be what finally gets that godforsaken _mutt_ away from here, too...”  


“Greyback?”

 

“No,” Rabastan hissed. “The other werewolf stinking up my ancestral home. Listen, Diggory, my family’s got more money and influence than your little clan of wannabe plutocrats could ever dream of. So if you manage to find your way to the Ministry, I imagine the name Lestrange won’t be coming up, will it?”

 

“No,” Cedric insisted. Rabastan had made no move to unbind his arms, but Cedric was at least no longer attached to the bed. He stood on shaky legs.

 

“Have some decency,” Rabastan snapped. With a wave of his wand, a pair of slacks from the floor flew to Cedric, who caught them and clumsily put them on, his bound hands making the process very difficult.

 

“I won’t say anything,” Cedric promised. “I won’t mention you or your brother...”

 

Rabastan bit his lip. “Well,” he said. “I’m really not sure if I can trust you on that one, kiddo.”

 

Cedric’s eyes widened. “No, really!” he insisted. “It was only the werewolf, I’ll make sure everyone knows that!”

 

Rabastan was silent for a moment, and for the first time, Cedric noticed some level of emotion behind his eyes. Then he remembered how frantic Rabastan had been when he’d stopped his escape the previous day.

 

“What’s...changed?” he asked cautiously. “Why are you…?”

 

Rabastan didn’t answer, but some possibilities were clicking together in Cedric’s mind. He kept his mouth shut, though, worried that words like jealousy might set the youngest Lestrange off.

 

“I can’t get away with killing you here in the manor because the wards can tell where someone on the property was felled. So if I’m to get away with disposing of you, it’ll have to be outside, near the property line.”

 

“...You’re going to march me outside and execute me, then?” Cedric asked in disbelief. “After you just said all that...”

 

“I might,” Rabastan corrected him. “To tell you the truth, it sounds like a lot of effort, though. I’m prepared to give you a headstart. You can run out of here. I might follow you. I might not. Depends on my mood.”

 

Cedric nodded slowly, in awe of the unstable mind standing before him. Rabastan Lestrange, he suddenly remembered, had spent the better part of a decade in Azkaban.

 

Cedric moved swiftly past Rabastan, pausing briefly at the door. Without looking back, he said quietly. “You can leave, too, you know. If he’s been hurting you all these years...you should leave.”

 

For a long moment there was silence.

 

“Get the fuck out.”

 

Cedric ran.

* * *

 

end/tenkuroi


End file.
